dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kojima Riria
Perfil thumb|250px|Kojima Riria *'Nombre:' 小島梨里杏 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kojima Riria *'Otros nombres:' Riria (梨里杏), Baba Riria (馬場 梨里杏) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Gravure Idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 159 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Agencia:' LesPros Entertainment Dramas *Sannin no Papa (TBS, 2017) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2016) ep.5 *Kozure Shinbee 2 (NHK, 2016) *Asa ga Kuru (Fuji TV, 2016) *Garo: Makai Retsuden (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016) *All Esper Dayo! ~Yokubō Darake no Love Wars~ (dTV, 2015) *Seishun Tantei Haruya (YTV, 2015) *Kozure Shin Hyoe SP (NHK Premium, 2015) *Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS, 2015) *Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger (TV Asahi, 2014) *ZERO: Black Blood (TV Asahi, 2014) *Oyaji no Shigoto wa Ura Kagyo (BeeTV, 2012) *Akko to Bokura ga Ikita Natsu (NHK, 2012) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 5 (TV Asahi, 2010) ep.11 *Tenso Sentai Goseiger (TV Asahi, 2010) *Koishite Akuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Sensei wa Erai! (NTV, 2008) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) Películas *Girls in the Dark (2017) *The Werewolf Game: Prison Break (2016) *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQGer the Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland (2016) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (2016) *Senpai to Kanojo (2015) *Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dream (2015) *Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie add (2015) *Tenso Sentai Goseiger THE MOVIE (2014) *Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS add (2014) *Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai add (2014) *ZERO -BLACK BLOOD- (2014) *Sabiotoko, Sabionna (2009) Teatro *'2016:' Eliza ~Shinkai ni Hisomu Hatsukoi~ *'2015: Ressha Sentai ToQger Show: Saishū Ressha ga Yattekuru! Kagayake Rainbow Line!! *'''2014: Ressha Sentai ToQger Show: Ore ga Ressha ni Naru! Hyper ToQ 1gou Shuppatsu Shinkō!! *'2013:' Joshiko *'2013:' Welcom Home *'2013:' Rakka Girl *'2012:' Rutsubo *'2012:' Sorairo Drop *'2011: '''Letter *'2010:' Re-miniscence *'2008:' XYX Anuncios *ABC Mart (2018) *DAM CHANNEL (2018) *McDonald's Company (2018) *GMO Pepabo (2016) *Tokyo Dome City (2014-2015) *Kobe Women's University (2011) *Nissan (2008) *Kawaijuku (2008) *Pentel (2008) *Bandai (2008) *Seibu Railway (2008) *Sumitomo Mitsui (2005) *Sony Computer Entertainment (2005) *Tommy (2004) *Nintendo (2003) *Namco Namjatown (2003) *Omron Entertainment (2003) *NTT Docomo (2002) *Showa Sangyo (2002) *Bandai Ojamajo (2002) Videos Musicales *Leo - Kimi (2016) *Crystal Kay - Sakura (2016) *DOHZI-T - LOVE TRAP feat. Teruma Aoyama (2011) *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Atohitotsu / あとひとつ (2010) Premios *'2011 The third Shueisha「Gravure JAPAN」: Gran Premio Playboy Curiosidades *'''Aficiones: Salir de paseo, escuchar música, ver películas y juegos, el teatro, cantar y la fotografía. *'Habilidades:' Escribir canciones y la caligrafía. *Cuando tenía 8 años era conocida en la televisión como Baba Riria. *Ella primero estaba afiliada con Kirin Pro y comenzó su carrera en 2001. En 2007, se trasladó a LesPros Entertainment. *En 2008 se renombro a Riria. *El 17 de junio de 2015, cambió de nombre en su blog a Kojima Riria. *Su personalidad consiste en preocuparse mucho por las personas. *Tiene un perro schnauzer llamado Roy-kun. Enlaces *Perfil (LesPros) *Blog Oficial (Ameba) *Blog Oficial (Yaplog!) *Twitter (@lespros_riria) *Instagram (@r_riria) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Riria.jpg Riria 2.jpg Riria 3.jpg Riria 4.jpg Riria 5.jpg Riria 6.jpg Riria 7.jpg Riria 8.jpg Categoría:LesPros Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Gravure idol